As Darkness Rise
by MeryinText
Summary: There are 2 pair twins... Each pair from different side of war... They are separated due to the war... Will fate let them meet again or will it tear them even further than they already are? (Currently being Re-written)
1. Chapter 1

Title: As Darkness Rise

Disclaimer: I don't own DC or MK ^^

Parings: light ShinXRan ; KaiXAo

Summary: What if our 'Detective of the East' and 'The Phantom Thief' are long lost twins and not even humans? Black Organization power rise and need to be defeated before everything went out of control!

A/N: I hope you will like this fic cause for the fact this is my first fic with supernatural theme! ^^

CHAPTER 1

_**~10 years before~**_

"_**Mom! Where are you?" a boy shouted**_

"_**I'm here don't worry.."a young women replied**_

"_**Kyaa!" the women screamed as a knife started attacking her before she finished her sentence**_

"_**Mom!" another boy shouted**_

"_**Keyah! Seyah! Where are you?" a young man shouted in darkness**_

"_**Help!" the second boy shouted**_

_**CRASH! A table flew in open air**_

"_**Dad!" the first boy shouted**_

"_**Don't leave us again!"**_

"_**Please!" both boys shouted**_

"_**Keyah! Come with me!" the young women said**_

"_**Seyah! come with me!" the young man said**_

"_**Keyah!" the second boy shouted**_

"_**Seyah!" the first boy shouted**_

~10 YEARS LATER~

At Kaitou Kid heist

"Don't you dare to run Kid!" inspector Nakamori shout at the top of his lung

"No can do sir!" Kid replied.

Kaitou Kid run to the roof with his loyal –XD- pursuer trying to catch up with his speed. Not surpising though he found a young man-teenager actually- sitting at the roof waiting for his appearance that very night. The darkness covered most of his face but the full moon light is more than enough to let the phantom thief recognize the person waiting for him. Well, it's 'his' Tantei-kun, Kudo Shinichi after all.

"Well, we meet again kid.." Shinichi say in a -very- calm voice.

"Indeed, so you're planning to catch this elusive thief tonight?" Kid asks.

"Well, that's a quite good thing to do as well, catching you…hm..i don't think tonight.." he replies.

"What do you mean by that tantei-kun?" Kid asks.

"You se…." Shinichi was cut off before he could finish his sentence by a bullet ended in his chest and fall from the roof right when the task force arrive at the roof ready to catch the thief. Kaitou Kid jump down to save his tantei-kun. He can let him die there. Not in his heist. Hell, not like this. His motto is 'no one get hurt', so he can let tantei-kun free fall like that. As he jump, the task force run toward the roof edge muttering how crazy kid is, how to safe them or how will they end. Kaitou Kid is not in his luck tonight. He did got tantei-kun in his hand now but his glider was shot by a riffle before he manage to pull it out. _"Kuso…what can I do?" kid thought._

"_There is only one way, the only way to safe both of us! Even though… cut the crap out already" they both thought at the same time(Kaitou Kid and Kudo Shinichi)._

"_Okay…one..two..three.. _Seal open!" both shouted in the same time. A pair of huge wings come out of their back. A pair of Golden white wings from Kaitou Kid's back and a pair of dark purple black wings from the detective back. Both look confused at each other.

"Keyah.." Shinichi said.

"Seyah…" Kid said.

The task force was shock to see both of the most famous boys in Japan FLOUTING IN THE AIR! With wings! "Wha..what creature are those two?" the officers said in unison. Unknown to them, far in the city noise, a sniper was shocked as he saw the boys flew with their wings.

**To be continue…**

**^^ How's the fic? Please R&R okay…**

**A/N: How I want to see how Shinichi and Kaitou Kid look with wings! ^3^**

**And by the way I like the part:**

"**Keyah.." Shinichi said.**

"**Seyah…" Kid said.**

**^^ see you at the next chapter…**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Darkness and Pureness collide

Disclaimer: I don't own DC or MK ^^

Parings: light ShinXRan; KaiXAo

Summary: What if our 'Detective of the East' and 'The Phantom Thief' are long lost twins and not even humans? Black Organization power rise and need to be defeated before everything went out of control!

A/N: I hope you will like this fic cause for the fact this is my first fic with supernatural theme! ^^

CHAPTER 2

"Keyah.." Shinichi said.

"Seyah…" Kid said.

"You..you didn't die?" they both ask.

BANG, a bullet hit Kaitou Kid's arm. "Well, well let's end this dramatic reunion with a tragic end (A/N: I think Gin is out of his character that night , probably got a high fever XD). It's time for your death Kudo Shinichi and Kaitou Kid or whoever you are, any last words?" Gin said with a cold tone. Gin with his group was surrounding them both. Gun pointed at them "Gin…" Shinichi hissed. "Keyah… You know the Vellipper prince special ability?" Shinichi ask. "I know what you mean nii-chan, why don't we try it here." Kaitou Kid replied with a wide grin on his face. Well, it shivered quite a lot of the group -who knows what it means-.

"_One…Two…Three…_

_As Darkness of the death…_

_The light of the life_

_Through the eyes of Demons and Angels_

_We praise for power_

_To defeat this fear_

_Death and life_

_Demons and Angels_

_The Vellippers bring you the fear_

_Fear of yourself_

_You mortal humans"_

Both Shinichi and Kaitou said in unison.

Light Circle form around them as they said the praise.

And the black organization vanished in thin air within second like they have never existed.

"Nii-chan! We succed!" Kaitou said in a childish tone only to found Shinichi was lying on the dark and cold floor unconscious, wings shrinking back.

"Ni…nii-chan? Nii-chan! Hang on! I'm going to cure you!"

Kaitou held Shinichi in his arm as he fly to the roof again meeting some shocked and confused and also scared officers and a deadly worried Nakamori. "Give way! I need space!" Kaitou shout. "Faster!" Kaitou put Shinichi –who's bleeding to death- on the roof and try to use his left energy to cure him but It just wasn't enough. He have to bring him to hospital. 'Nakamori Keibu please call the ambulance, we have to get nii-chan to hospital as fast as possible!" he cried. He doesn't to lose another family he love so much again after his father's painful death. "The Ambulance are almost here Kid, now can you tell me what happen?" The inspector asks even though he is still confuse that Kaitou Kid called Kudo Shinichi , the detective 'Nii-chan' which means they are related and know each other well. "Okay, I think you deserve the truth anyway" and with a poof he change his Kaitou Kid suit into his civilian cloth. "Ka..Kaito-kun?" the inspector asks. Kaito nodded. "Yes, Kuroba Kaito is Kaitou Kid.."he replied –still sobbing- "Inspector! The ambulance is here!" an officer said. "Come on I'll help to you get nii-chan down." Kaito said in a really worried tone. He brings Shinichi in his arm and run down to where the ambulance arrive. _"I better call Kudo-kun's parents and Kaito-kun's mother to inform them about this shooting accident.." Nakamori-keibu thought before sighing and join Kaito and Shinichi to hospital._

**~At the Hospital~**

Kudo Yukiko was shocked. Not only that she receive a phone call from the inspector and tell her that her son was shot and now bleeding to death and have to fly wit a private jet from Paris. She remembered what Nakamori-keibu said about the shooting accident but she hadn't expected another teenage boy –whose arm have been bandaged for good- crying at a women who look like his mother side saying the word '**Seyah**' again and again. How did he know about his name? It's a top secret of the family! Curiosity got over her as she walks nearer to the boy and even shocker when she saw his face. Even though his eyes are swollen and some bruise and tears on his face, she still can recognize his face. The same face as Shinichi's face! Then something come in her mind.

"Keyah? Are you Keyah Vellipper?" she asks.

"Mo-mom? He said.

"Mom!" he shouted as he hugged Yukiko as hard as he ever did. "Keyah… What happen?" she asks. "Seyah was shot… He used his last energy to safe us, I don't have enough energy to cure his deep wounds!" Kaito cried again. Kaito keep on crying in Yukiko's embrace.

Meanwhile, Nakamori-keibu looks confused. "Kuroba-san…" he said. "Yes Ginzo-kun?" she replied. "Do..do Kaito-kun have two mother?" he said again. "Actually Kudo-san is his real mother, he is just my adopted son, well they have quite some problem with their family and need to be separated" she said and smile in a way that anyone know it's a really sad smile. "Ow.." is all the inspector said.

"Are you Kudo Shinichi relative? He is fine now, he is a strong boy, and it's really a miracle that he woke up!" the doctor said happily. "Can I see nii-chan now?" Kaito asks. "Well sure! He is in room 4869" he replied and go away. _"4869? This hospital sure is big!" Kaito thought before he started running to room 4869._

"Nii-chan! I'm glad you're awake!" Kaito said in a really relief voice. "I'm glad I survive too." Shinichi replied with a smile. "Shin-chan! Are you okay?" Yukiko asks. "if the fact that I'm lying in hospital after getting shot in the chest look fine for you then yes I'm fine." He replied sarcastically. "Let me help you cure your wound okay.." she says again. "Can anyone explain this matter to me?" Nakamori Ginzo suddenly said. Now everyone attentions are to him.

(A/N: let's just skip this part okay..) 

**~After some confusing explanation~**

"So you're saying that you're not humans and are Angels and Demons from an island called the Pandora island. That Kudo Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito are actually the twin prince of Vellipper country, prince Seyah and Keyah Vellipper. Kuroba Touchi and Kudo Yukiko are actually the king and queen of the angels and demons, Thrump and Christine Vellipper. Kudo Yusaku is just Yukiko's brother who disguise as Japanese man and Kuroba-san is Touchi's sister and both agreed to take a part of the act to protect Seyah and Keyah?" Ginzo asks.

Everyone nodded in unison.

"This reminds me of something famili…" "Shinichi!" ran shout just before Inspector Nakamori could finish his sentence. Ran was confused. There are 2 Shinichis? Since when do he have any brother? "Shinichi? Why are there 2 Shinichis?" she asks. "Gomenasai, I'm Kaito, Kuroba Kaito, nice to meet you." Kaito said. "Nice to meet you too Kuroba-kun. I'm Mouri Ran.." Ran replied.

"Ah, Shinichi, are you all right?"

"Yes don't worry Ran, I'm just fine"

"Thank goodness…see you tomorrow! I'm going here tomorrow!"

RING..RING…RING..

"Excuse me_, moshi-moshi? What's it dad?"_

"…_Ran….He-he-help-me….PLAK….BRAK…TUT..TUT..TUT" _

"_Da-dad? Dad!"_

"Ow no, I have to go back!" Ran said before running toward the detective agency. "Ran wait!" Shinichi follow Ran and run to the detective agency after changing his cloths. "Nii-chan! I'll go with you!" Kaito said. Well, he did say it but Shinichi didn't hear it.

**~The Detective Agency~**

Ran was scared. Mouri Kogoro was lying on the floor, an open wound from a bullet in his chest.

"Da-dad?"

"Ran…you-ur ba-back.."

"What?"

Ran dodge just the right second a bullet almost hit her. The man come out from the shadow, aiming a gun at the karate champion forehead.

"What do you want?"

"That's a silly question young girl, or should I call Princess Rena Villice?

"How did you?"

Ran was confused. No one was suppose to know that, no one was suppose she was Princess Rena, the missing princess of Villice country who run to Japan after the great war between Villice and Vellipper country.

"Who are you?"

"What if I say the assassin paid to kill you? Any last word?"

He said never putting down the gun he held. Ran run to the end of the room trying to get away. The man in black shot in many direction trying to kill the princess.

"_Ow no, I'm going to die!" she thought when several bullet was shot at her direction. _

"_Eh? I didn't die?" she thought opening her eyes just to found a pair of purplelish black wings protecting her._

"Ran.. Hang on.. I'm going to end this!" a voice she recognize as Shinichi's said.

"Who are you?" the man in black asks just before a pair of golden white wing broke in from the door and hit him right in the face.

"That's for hurting Ran-chan and Nii-chan!" Kaito shouts

-o0X0o-

**To be continue…**

**^^ How's the fic? Please R&R okay…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Do you believe in angels and demons?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or MK , They are own by Aoyama Gosho©**

**Parings: light ShinXRan; KaiXAo**

**Summary: What if our **_**Detective of the East **_**and **_**The Phantom Thief**_** are long lost twins and not even humans? Black Organization power rise and need to be defeated before everything went out of control!**

**A/N: I hope you will like this fanfiction cause for the fact this is my first fanfiction with supernatural theme! ^^.. R&R please**

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"_Ran.. Hang on.. I'm going to end this!" a voice she recognize as Shinichi's said._

"_Who are you?" the man in black asks just before a pair of golden white wing broke in from the door and hit him right in the face._

"_That's for hurting Ran-chan and Nii-chan!" Kaito shouts _

"..an…Ra..n..ake..p! Ran wake up!"

"What happened? Shinichi? Dad!" Ran shouted as she woke up. "Calm down Ran, Calm down… Everything is okay now" Shinichi said softly. And she hugs him as soon as he finished his sentence. "Otou-san, he was attacked because of me…" Ran cried. "He is okay now Ran, he is in other room in this hospital, you have to be more careful next time, okay?" He replied. "Yes… I know Shinichi…" Ran answers silently.

"Ran?"

"Yes, Shinichi?"

"Do you hide any secrets from me?"

"Wh-what do you mean Shinichi?"

"I know you hid something, you are Rena-hime, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you're hiding it from me Ran…"

"But, Shinichi, how do you know that?"

"I heard what that traitor that attacked you earlier said you know…"

"I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to since I have a secret as well…"

"Eh?"

"And I'm going to tell you the truth… Ran, look at this…"

Ran eyes widen. A pair of huge raven wings grew from Shinichi's back. "Why didn't you attack him?" Shinichi asked. "I…" Ran said quietly. "Huh? Ah, it is okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" he then said. Then he retracted back his wings. "I… It's not that, but…. "Ran whispered.

"Nii-chan! Ran-chan! You all alright?" Kaito suddenly asked out of nowhere. "We're fine Kaito-kun…" Ran said. RING RING, "Sorry, it's my cell phone…" Kaito said picking up the call. "Aoko? Yes? What's the matter? Hello? Hey? Anybody there? Aoko?" Kaito suddenly shouted panickly. "What happen?" Shinichi asked. "Aoko! She has been attacked! I got to save her!" the younger twin replied.

"I'll go with you Keyah, Ran?" Shinichi said. "I'll go as well… let's teleport there…" Ran said. "But how?" Kaito asked. "I know how to teleport, just think about her house…" Ran said. A pair of pure white wings appear at her back. "Quick!" She said jumping out of the bed and stood beside the nearest window. "Let's hold each other hand, Kaito-kun we need your help, please think of Aoko-chan's house!" Ran said before a huge amount of smoke covered them and they appear in Ekoda, right where Aoko's house is. "This is her house! I can feel her aura!" Kaito shouted as he ran to the door and burst in. _This aura… Isn't it Aena's? _Ran thought before joining the 2 other winged teens. As soon as they got in the house, they saw an injured Nakamori-keibu lying unconsciously in the living room, and a man in black strangling a desperately needing air Aoko.

"Aoko!" Kaito shouted panickly. "Oh, so you managed to get a little help Aena-hime? But you and your friends are going to die!" the man in black said before pulling a gun from his big black coat.

**~END CHAPTER 3~**

A/N: Sorry if it's too short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer and better

Please R&R Everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Hime-chan is back**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or MK, They are own by Aoyama Gosho**

**Parings: light ShinXRan; KaiXAo**

**Summary: What if our **_**Detective of the East **_**and **_**The Phantom Thief**_** are long lost twins and not even humans? Black Organization power rise and need to be defeated before everything went out of control!**

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the late updates! School got busier than usual… Exams are not helping at all! Anyway… Please R&R!**

_**CHAPTER 4**_

"Aoko!" Kaito shouted in panic. "Oh, so you managed to get a little help Aena-hime? But you and your friends are going to die!" the man in black said before pulling a gun from his big black coat.

"_Frozen breeze_" Ran said softly. Around her the ground is covered by ice. An ice dragon flew toward the man and froze everything in its path. Shinichi and Kaito can only see in awe of what had happened. The dragon was amazing. It's completely made of crystal-like-ice.

"I'm going to get you next time! I won't give up!" the man said before jumping out of the window. Kaito immediately ran to check on the unconscious inspector, trusting his brother's girlfriend (though he know his brother won't admit it) to take care of his best friend.

"Nakamori oji-san? Wake up… Are you okay?" he asked.

"Ugh, my head it hurts…" the older man growled.

"Be careful, you might have a concussion!" he quickly reminded him.

"Is he okay Kaito?" Shinichi asked. "Yeah, he just woke up. But I don't know if he got a concussion or not." Kaito replied. Shinichi sighed in relieve. It scared the hell out of him when he saw the Kaitou Kid task force leader sprawled on the floor covered in blood earlier. He then walk to the window where the attacker jump from to inspect it. He frowned when he got closer. The glass didn't break! The lock is not even open! And it's lock from inside. Something is very wrong, what in the world is that man exactly? Is the attacker he or she? Is he/she even a person? What is he/she to be able to pass through glass without breaking it? Ghost, Ghoul or Youkai? There were just to much unanswered question. He need to do some research when he go back.

"Aena-chan? Are you Aena, Nakamori-chan?" Ran asked in a low voice so the two boys can't hear her. But there is no respond from the sobbing girl in her lap. She knows the other girl was still in shock. Who wouldn't under this condition? "You can tell me you know. It's me Rena, your sister," she continued still slowly and quietly. "Rena-chan? It's really you! I'm so happy to meet you again," the girl suddenly said. She have a big smile on her face though her deep blue eyes still show some fear, sadness and sorrow.

"Are you okay Aoko?" Kaito suddenly appear at their back. "Waa! Kaito-kun!" Ran shouted in shock. "Sorry to surprise you Ran-chan," he said with a grin on his face. "Don't be an idiot _Bakaito_!" Aoko shouted in his ear. "_Kaito is such an idiot" she thought. _"Ouch, don't be a mood killer Aoko, and why did you shout at my ear, it hurts!" he shouted back. "Mood killer? Did you say mood killer? Why would I be a mood killer when you're the one being an idiot here?" Aoko shouted angrily. Everyone around her noticed she gave out a very dark aura.

Shinichi who had been in the back of the living room checking the injured inspector winced slightly at her scream of anger and her colorful curse. Like father like daughter he thought almost immediately.

**~END CHAPTER 4~**

A/N: I know it's too short.

Oh and I post Chapter 5 right after I posted this chapter

Enjoy the next chapter everyone!

AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

Thank you so much for everyone who favorite/alert/review this story!

I really appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Here comes the Chapter 5! I'm too lazy to write all the details now, if you want to know the title, summary, pairings etc. you can find them in the previous chapters, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito, and you all know that too.**

**By the way I'm trying to write a crossover fanfiction of Bleach/Detective Conan/Harry Potter and I made a pool of the characters that I should borrow from the fanfic and which houses they should be in. Please vote at my profile (http:/ www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~aiko96 (remove the spaces)). Your help is needed!**

**Chapter 5**

"WHAT THE *PEEP*!" the inspector shouted in the hospital. "Dad! Please calm down! We are in the hospital if you don't remember!" Aoko reminded her father. After the attack the inspector has been sent to the hospital nearby for head check. The doctor said there was nothing broken but they still need to do check ups every now and then to make sure of that.

It's time for his second check up now and he kept shouting since he received a note from a certain thief. A get well soon card from the Kaitou Kid. With some teasing at the last parts of course, what else could make her father shout like a crazy old man? She chose to ignore her father and couldn't help but think about what happened after the attack a few days ago at her house.

_*flashback*_

"_Nakamori-chan I think we better take your father to the hospital. I don't know his condition yet." The detective of the East said. The said man growled and his daughter immediately ran to help him. "I don't know if it's safe to let him just laying here, we should ask a doctor to do a head check up to make sure if there is any inner injuries._

"_I got it, please call the ambulance. I don't think any of us here can drive, the 4 of us don't have any legal driving license and dad is not in condition to drive" the girl replied. "I think is can call Jii-chan to pick us up, no need for any ambulance to even bother coming here." Kaito said._

"_Good idea Kaito, I think you should call him now," Shinichi replied for Aoko. Kaito picked up his cell phone and call a familiar number. __**"Hello, Jii-chan? I know it's late… but can you come to Aoko's house to pick us up?.. Er, there have been some problems earlier, so can you?..Thank you sooo much," **__he put his phone back to his pocket. "He is coming in 10 minutes everyone. Now lets talk about this matter while waiting for him to reach here." He continued._

_*end flashback*_

It was really surprising to found out that your best friend who you always thought as a normal human boy is actually an escapee from your enemy country. A prince no less! It's quite surprising to know that you twin sister is dating your best friend's twin brother without knowing the secret each held. But considering that you and your sister ran away from your own kingdom to a country called named Japan and live separated from your twin sister with your father's 2nd cousin's brother in law is insane too.

"_I wonder if there is anymore surprises that will come…" she thought. _"Nakamori Ginzo you can go in now," a nurse said, effectively cutting her thoughts. "Come on dad." Aoko said and pull her father to the doctors' office.

Knock, knock… "May I come in doctor?" Aoko said quietly in front of the door that written _**Dr. Arizawa Isane, head and bones doctor**_. But there are no replies. "Er, doctor Arizawa?" she asked again. Still silence. Aoko opened the door quietly expecting the doctor to be seating in the room. But there is no one there. She walked inside, thinking the possibility of the doctor to be in the washroom. Her father followed after her and then closed the door.

"Where do you think Dr. ArizaWAAAAA!" Aoko screamed as she turned around to see the doctor's lifeless body half on the wall half on the floor. The doctor's eyes were wide open as well as he mouth. Her white doctor coat now stained in crimson red as the blood from her almost fall off head flow downward. Her hand is holding a kind of metal with a bit blood at the pointy part showing that she fought back when she was attacked.

As soon as Aoko screamed, the nurses and guards went to check on. They were all surprised by the mess they saw. A young nurse quickly gained her composure again and ran to calm down the sobbing girl that was crying in a man embrace. Probably her father, the nurse guessed.

Meanwhile in Teitan High School

The bell rang and the hall was packed by students trying to get away from the prison (for most students) and heaven (a very tiny percent of the students) they called school. A detective was running away from his fan clubs, it was getting really annoying now. They even make a banner of him, selling his pictures and they even make merchandises of him! He knew he is a well known detective, but this is just too much for him to handle. _Girls_ he thought while resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Shinichi! Did you manage to run away from your fan girls today?" a girl with long dark brown hair said chuckling. "Of course, or else how could I be here?" he said proudly. Mouri Ran, his girlfriend for 3 months is the only girl (and woman, he can't handle his childish mother) he can get close to without the feeling of wanting to run away. The Karate champion got the aura that made him feel comfortable around her.

It's quite surprising to found out that your girlfriend is hiding a very big secret from you, and that secret is almost the same with the secret he had been hiding for so long too. It's a relieve that she finally know his secret.

After those attacks earlier this week, they have talked together with Kaito and Aoko about this matter and decided to do some research about that mysterious attacker. It's way too mysterious to make any sense. Even for magical creatures in his home island is not able to do something like this.

Who exactly attack them? No, it's suppose to be _what _not _who_! And why would the people of their home island hire this assassin anyway.

"….nichi? Shinichi? Are you okay?" he heard Ran said. "Ah, what did you say Ran?" he said immediately. The karate girl sighed. "I asked if you're okay Shinichi, I've been calling your name for the past few minutes and you just space out, I'm worried," she said quietly.

"Sorry Ran, I was just thinking about the mysterious assassins that attacked you and your sister…" He apologized. His phone suddenly rang before both can say anything. His phone screen showed the name _Megure-keibu_. "Answer it," Ran said. The detective pressed the answer button and waited for the caller to talk, which is not even a second.

"_**Kudo-kun, we are on the case in a hospital. This is a very mysterious case, we need your help here." **_the inspector said from the other side of the phone. "I'll go there right now, where is this hospital?" Shinichi asked. **"**_**It's the Angel's Bless Hospital near the Ekoda District" **__"isn't that where Nakamori-keibu check his head injury?" _Shinichi thought. "I'll be there in 20 minutes," he continued and put his phone back at his back pocket.

"You want to go Ran?" Shinichi asked. "Where to?" Ran replied. "There is a case in Angel's Bless Hospital near the Beika District.." he said rather quickly. "Sure, why not. I want to meet Aena anyway."

**End Chapter 5**

**TBC**

**Well, this is the longest chapter I have written so far. I'll try to make it longer for the next chapter.**

**Please Review! Reviews make me very happy,**

**And don't forget the poll alright!**

**Ja ne**

**See you at the next chapter**


End file.
